


So Put Me on Speakerphone (I Know You're Not Alone)

by dilapidatedcorvid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments and Misunderstanding, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilapidatedcorvid/pseuds/dilapidatedcorvid
Summary: "No!" Beau can't help it anymore, frustrated to the verge of tears, "I'm not mad about that, I don't want you to be seeing other people becauseIwant to be the one dating you but that's selfish of me to keep you away from other people so I just watch you go out night after night with all these girls whoaren'tme!"The silence is stifling. Oh gods, it feels like it's going to suffocate her and Beau just wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Yasha's looking at her like she's grown and third head, and this is how it all ends. This is how she gets thrown out of the apartment and told to never call Yasha again, never to be within 300 feet of her-"Why didn't you tell me?"





	So Put Me on Speakerphone (I Know You're Not Alone)

Beau knows that her roommate is hot. It's practically a universally accepted truth at this point. Yasha is this 6-foot muscled Viking of a woman with a facial tattoo and mismatched eyes that have nothing to do with coloured contact lenses. Really. Beau checked. Yasha carries around glasses that she wears when she has to look at blackboards or powerpoints. Like, _really_ dorky, thick-rimmed glasses that look tacky on everyone but her. On Yasha, they look _right_, they look perfect.

So that's settled, Yasha's basically the perfect embodiment of a human, verging on not even being mortal.

Yasha's also single. Which might be the single greatest bane of Beau's life. See, normally Beau would just flirt until the other person either brushes her off or flirts back. But Yasha's her roommate and quite frankly, Beau _enjoys_ being her roommate and annoying her until she gets kicked out is... suboptimal.

So instead, Beau's relegated to waiting on the couch for Yasha to get home from a date. Which sucks, but at least she gets to see the woman of her dreams when she gets back home.

Beau settles a little deeper into the couch, pulling the blankets close to her chin as the documentary about bats goes on in the background. Maybe if she just closes her eyes, Yasha will be home sooner...

When Beau wakes, it's to the sound of plates being shifted around and she makes a little noise, the tv turned off. "Yash-?"

The sounds still, and footsteps around back into the living room.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Beau rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Wha's the time?"

"Four forty, I'm just getting a little food, I'm sorry I woke you." Yasha whispers, her smile just faintly visible in the darkness.

Beau contemplates going back to sleep for a second, but she wants to spend time with Yasha goddamn it, so she wraps the blankets around her shoulders and shuffles into Yasha's chest.

"'m glad you're back." She mumbles, sleepy.

She feels Yasha wrap an arm around her, and it's warm and snug. "Sorry I came home so late, but she had a six am work shift."

Beau doesn't think of it too much, but then the gears in her sleep-addled brain begin to click and she suddenly feels a little gross.

"Good date then?" She really hopes Yasha didn't hear the bitterness in her voice.

Luckily, Yasha just nods. "We went to dinner and the movies, and then I stayed over. She's real sweet."

Beau just nods numbly. "Sounds nice. Uh, what were you going to make for food?"

Yasha points at a box of leftovers.

The motion reveals just a little bit of her exposed chest under the flannel and Beau swears she sees bruises dotting the pale skin. Something roiling and sick overcomes her stomach.

"You want some?"

Beau shakes her head. "No, not anymore." It's biting. messy. too crisp.

Yasha frowns. "You okay? That sounded pretty aggressive, Beau."

"It's fine. It's nothing." Gods, she wants to throw up. This is it. This is how she loses her best friend and her stupid crush.

"Beau." It's exasperated, and Beau hates it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Yasha lets out a noise of frustration. "Beau, we've talked about this. If you're upset at me, you have to tell me why so I can work on it!"

"Maybe I'm upset that as your roommate I waited here for you to come home and you don't tell me that you're coming home late!"

Yasha's brow furrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to do that. I got distracted."

Beau makes a strangled noise of utter annoyance.

"What is it now?"

Beau wracks her brain for anything. "At least have the decency to cover up your hickies or whatever."

Yasha gapes at her. "You- but you refuse to wear a shirt half the time- what-" She stands up to full height and crosses her arms. "Be straight with me. What is bothering you, because it sure as hell isn't me coming home late or wearing a tank top under my jacket."

Beau fumes. Why a confrontation and why now? "I-"

Yasha doesn't say anything, her eyes full of accusation and demand.

Beau stares her back until it's unbearable and she tears her eyes away, first settling on Yasha's chest, and when she sees the hickies again, tears them away again to stare at the wall by the door.

"You're jealous."

Shit.

"You're jealous for some reason. Is it time? Is it because I'm just not spending enough time with you?"

"No!" Beau can't help it anymore, frustrated to the verge of tears, "I'm not mad about that, I don't want you to be seeing other people because _I_ want to be the one dating you but that's selfish of me to keep you away from other people so I just watch you go out night after night with all these girls who _aren't_ me!"

The silence is stifling. Oh gods, it feels like it's going to suffocate her and Beau just wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Yasha's looking at her like she's grown and third head, and this is how it all ends. This is how she gets thrown out of the apartment and told to never call Yasha again, never to be within 300 feet of her-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It's soft. So soft Beau almost misses it.

"I- I didn't think-"

Yasha's suddenly a lot closer than Beau remembered her being.

"Yash?"

"I'm going to kiss you, is that okay?"

Beau's brain turns to static.

What?

"Uhhhh…"

Yasha cups her face oh so gently. "Can I kiss you?"

Beau manages the slightest of nods and Yasha smiles soft and sweet and leans down to press their lips together, and Beau short circuits.

Yasha tastes like honey-flavoured chapstick, the spearmint gum she's always chewing when she's nervous, and something Beau can't quite pinpoint, something warm and fleeting. Soft. So so soft are the lips against hers, careful and cautious in its movement, and Beau closes her eyes, melting into the touch of Yasha's hand on her jaw and waist, keeping her up while knees buckle and heart soars.

When Beau opens her eyes again, Yasha's pulling away, mismatched eyes bright in the dim orange light of the kitchen stove, impossibly soft, with unfathomable depth.

"I- if this is you trying to placate me, I don't want it." Beau's not sure where the words come from, but they're right and while they come out harsher than she would have wanted, it wouldn't be the first time that her lack of tonal finesse had gotten her in trouble.

"This isn't to placate you." Yasha whispers, open, honest. "This is me trying to tell you that the next time I go out, I want it to be with a girl who _is_ you."

Oh. Something warm and fuzzy explodes in Beau's chest and suddenly she doesn't have words. She's vaguely aware that her jaw is hanging open like a carp's and she's making a long, droning, incoherent noise, but none of it matters. Yasha… wants her. _Wants_ her, wants her.

She watches Yasha's brow crease in concern.

"Beau, are you okay? I'm sorry if I upset you…"

Beau shakes her head firm, still a little taken aback. "I- no, no, you're fine, you're great, I mean, you're hot and you're great, I just- wow, okay. Yeah. I may need to digest that, wow. Wow. Wait." She looks up at Yasha again, "You want to date me?"

Yasha's smile grows wide, clearly amused and a little exhilarated herself. "Yeah, I think I do."

Beau just stares awe-struck at Yasha's smile, an equally dopey one mirrored on her own face, nodding slowly. "Wow."

Yasha giggles. "Yeah, wow."

"So… that girl you went out with tonight?" Beau tries to keep the hope out of her voice. It's… she wants Yasha to herself, but if Yasha likes this other girl more…

Yasha shrugs. "I left before we set another day to see each other. I guess my phone _suddenly purged its contacts_ and I never answer phone calls from people who I don't have in my contacts."

Beau begins to giggle, then laugh, then cackle, finding it absolutely impossible to stop. Oh, oh this is real life, and her stomach hurts from laughing, but Yasha's doing it too, leaning against the wall and chuckling hard enough that her belly shakes and Beau hasn't seen as beautiful a sight in her life, even if it's past the tears of frustration, surprise, and now pure, overwhelming joy.

In a moment of unrestrained emotion, Beau throws her hands around Yasha's waist and holds her tight. "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been an ass."

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you as my roommate and as my friend." Yasha responds honestly, "And thank you for telling me how you feel."

Beau nods, head resting against Yasha's chest (she's so tall!), sniffing away the last of the tears of mirth. "Yeah, yeah." She lets the silence fill the room again, comfortable once more. "Wow."

She can hear Yasha's laugh from against her chest this time and Beau clings on tight, giggling with her. Yasha's warm and happy and a force of absolute, relentless joy, and on this early Sunday morning before even the birds have woken up, Beau files away the sound of Yasha's laugh, her smell, her touch, and closes her eyes to drown in the overwhelming tidal wave of love she has for Yasha.

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings, also I'm alive. Also, yes this prompt came from kinktober, I just took it and ran with it and... it didn't produce smut... or did it? You can't get into my laptop, it's encrypted ooooohhhhhhh~ Happy Halloween month everyone
> 
> Title from "Speakerphone" by Rixton
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
